linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
I Have Not Begun
I Have Not Begun is a 2009 Demo and is the fourth song on LPUX . Lyrics Ladies and gents sorry to keep ya’ll waiting This goes out to everybody still hating For those that fake / ya’ll can keep on fakin’ I’m cooking a plate for you to stick your whole face in Tastes good don’t it cousin? Just so you know it’s nothin’ I get you buggin’ like some codeine in some robitussin It’s just the way that I approach each time I slap the track and turn around and choke each rhyme Broadcast to the nation like NBC With pages of 16s like an MPC Deliver an ass-whipping via MP3 Giving you people more reality than MTV Do it PPV / Snap necks with the pressure Make a mess / Then carry you out on a stretcher You could sue but / Ooh the law won’t protect ya Even the court room sketcher could not sketch ya You’re not following me / I got your number like Caller I.D / Try it / You can holler at me I promise you pain / I will chop your body in threes And you’ll be sitting there stuttering / P-p-proba-bably Follow me / I got styles / You can copy one Back of your mind / I know you wanna stop me son But here’s news for you fucker: That can not be done You can think that I’m finished I have not begun I'm grinding / Putting these kids to bed You think you’re hard-boiled / Fucker you’re an easter egg You got a pastel shell and a soft inside / Squash your pride You think I fucking lost my mind / I’m not playing I might as well be making a bomb I lay you down to foundation when I’m taking you on Bet the farm on the rhyme for the sake of my Mom She’s like / Mike show these pigs what kind of bacon you’re on It’s funny but don’t laugh / Money with no cash The villain of vocab / I’m killing this notepad The realest I wrote man / You don’t even know half I’m banking a full tank / you’re running on low gas Take that / I’m cutting off your fun You’re nothing but a butter knife stopping a gun We can dance but your chances are slim to none And you can think that I’m finished I have not begun Got a razor-blade tongue and I get this done No running just dumping on your clique for fun Machine Shop got it locked like the game’s a joke Say something funny get the whole gang provoked Better buckle down fucker / Go get your own We been working ten years just to get this known The people on the block starting to get numb They expect that it's fresh when the new shit come Here it goes let 'em know they can fix the frown Railroad rap hot tracks running you down And they ask and repeat how I do this now like I’m really gonna tell em how I get this sound We just do what we do give you that fix We come in the back like we run this bitch Turn the lights down low / And we start the show When I give it to ya / Give it right back and it goes Take that / Take that / Cutting off your fun You’re nothing but a butter knife stopping a gun We can dance but your chances are slim to none You can think that iIm finished I have not begun Follow me / I got styles / You can copy one Back of your mind / I know you wanna stop me son But here’s news for you fucker: That can not be done You can think that I’m finished I have not begun Category:Linkin Park Underground Songs